Stadium
The Stadium menu allows you to improve or build new facilities. Facilities aren't a requirement for you to advance to higher Leagues, however, as you face more demanding opponents, the perks you get from various specialized facilities will only help you further. Therefore, it is recommended that you are always working towards improving your stadium grounds. To upgrade any facility you are required to upgrade it to its previous level and for more advanced levels you must also have built all other facilities at a high enough level as well (see "Requirement" column). You are also able to speed up the building process by spending tokens (see "Rushing" column). The cost for rushing construction is based on the number of days left to complete construction. One day of rushing the construction costs 516px|link=Tokens|Tokens meaning that if you have two days left to complete a facility, the cost will be 1016px|link=Tokens|Tokens, regardless of what you are constructing. =Stadiums= A stadium increases the amount of spectators that can attend your matches. Upgrading it increases spectator capacity and gives access to better facilities (values in italic need updates). The seats level affects the time to upgrade and the value of the needed money. Seats Before upgrading the stadium to a higher level, it's possible to increase its capacity with partial upgrades. This type of upgrade splits the costs of the Stadium upgrades over 4 smaller payments instead of one large payment, without extra costs. After doing a partial upgrade the costs and time for other upgrades (including the stadium upgrades) also decrease. For example, if at L0 you do the small upgrade, the medium, large and the stadium upgrade to L1 will all decrease 5 days in time, 200 seats in size and 60K in cost each: Expand the table bellow to see the sizes, costs and build times of all seats upgrades available (values in italic need updates): Attendance cap It is possible to increase your stadium capacity at any time in the game if you meet the requirements for it. However, for the first 15 levels there is a cap on how many fans can attend your home matches. If while in these levels your stadium has a bigger capacity than the cap, the tickets sale will be limited to the cap. Pitch The pitch improves the quality of the field on which players play and reduces the probabilities of injuries. Lights Lights are necessary to accommodate larger stadiums and offer visibility for players and spectators alike. Scoreboard The Scoreboard offers are a real-time overview of the match result and events, and is necessary to upgrade to larger stadiums. =Medical= Medical facilities offer medical care for your players and produce treatments. =Utilities= Utility facilities are necessary to accommodate new spectators as stadiums grow. =Parking= Parking lots affect the number of people that attend your matches. The higher the level of the Parking Lot, the more people can spectate your game and support you. =Training= Training facilities improve training conditions and player progress and produce rests. =Youth= Youth facilities attract young and aspiring talent which you can then sign into your team.